prestige_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Calliope Webber
History Calliope Gillian (nee) Webber, was born in a quiet Cheshire town in England to a prominent family with high expectations. She moved to Los Santos to escape the scrutiny of her family. The Webber's were well known in England, a medical dynasty spanning generations, her father was the famed Oncologist Kevin Webber, her mother was Holly Webber an OB/GYN who's accolades included delivering at least 2 Royal babies. Her sisters (twins Cassandra and Althea) were specialists in Cardiothoracics and Orthopedics (respectively) and here was Calliope, youngest of the bunch, with the expectations and weight of the world on her shoulders and the black sheep of the family. Callie wasn't inept in anyway, in fact quite the opposite. She'd attended the University of Oxford for 6 years. Top of her class academically she excelled in her peer group practically, on cadavers and in written examination. However things took a slight turn for the worse when she started interning and realized rather quickly that she had an in-explainable, irrational fear of blood. Her hemophobia, had made her both a laughing stock and embarrassment to her family. She had tried everything she could think of. Therapy, pills, acupuncture even given hypnosis a shot, nothing had worked and no alternative career she could think of satisfied the ever growing expectations her parents had put on her. So she left England and came to Los Santos, finding a city in turmoil and desperate for trained medical personnel she fit right in despite her limitations, because simply put; everybody had a story to tell or something to hide in the great city of San Andreas state. Physical Appearance Calliope has a slender, toned frame. Ginger colored hair, with a slight curl to it. Preferring to wear her hair in a tight chignon or loosen her curls in a side pony tail. She has pale green eyes and delicately pale white skin. She also has a tattoo on her right hand side starting at her hip and scattering upwards to her ribs. When on duty Callie tends to wear a pant suit/ skirt suit with her stethoscope and a small radio at her waist. When off duty Callie's fashion tends to reflect her mood. Typically speaking the happier she is, the more relaxed her dress sense is. Personality Calliope is generally an optimistic individual, kind and very naive. Her out going personality makes her a ray of sunshine in people's lives. Though when pushed she becomes aggressively protective of those she loves/cares about. Callie is a little reckless and tends to value the lives of others above her own safety which has placed her in dangerous, and sometimes life threatening predicaments in the past. Callie wears her heart on her sleeve and this (combined with her naivety) makes her a very real target for manipulation. Callie loves to socialize, laugh and talk with people. Naturally empathetic she can talk to pretty much anyone about their issues/feelings - A skill she uses whenever someone comes to her for counseling- Callie also loves to laugh and is prone to a fit of giggles in awkward situations. Trivia – The name Calliope literally means "beautiful-voiced" (from kallos, meaning "beauty," and ops, meaning "voice"), Calliope was the most prominent of the Muses-the nine sister goddesses who in Greek mythology presided over poetry, song, and the arts and sciences. She is represented in art as holding an epic poem in one hand and a trumpet in the other. The musical instrument invented and patented in the 1850s, played by forcing steam or compressed air through a series of whistles, was named after the goddess. Because its sound could be heard for miles around, the calliope was effective in luring patrons to river showboats, circuses, and carnivals, which is why the instrument continues its association with such attractions today - Callie and Aldo eloped on Christmas eve 2019 to get married. She took his last name at this point. - Calliope is pronounced "kuh - LAI - uh - pee" - The name Calliope Webber was inspired from 2 separate characters featured in the TV Show Grey's Anatomy: Calliope Torres (Portrayed by Sara Ramirez) and Richard Webber (Portrayed by James Pickens Jnr) - Her middle name is Lillian (Derived from Lily a symbol of purity, innocence and beauty) - The initials CLW match that of the RL initials of Celebria who portrays Callie - Lillies are Callie's favorite flower. - Her favorite color is purple. - She was born November 10th 1983 (Same birth-date as Celebria) - Most the citizens of Los Santos struggle to pronounce Calliope and so shortened her name to Callie. Category:EMS